


Strong for You This Day

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Caretaking, FtM Atobe Keigo, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Keigo is having a bad day. Genichirou is happy to look after him, though.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Kudos: 8





	Strong for You This Day

When Genichirou came back from his morning run, the house was suspiciously quiet.

It was too early in the morning for Keigo to have gone anywhere, but he would have expected to find his boyfriend in the kitchen at the very least by now, no doubt grumbling to himself while fighting with the coffee machine. However, there was no sign of any of that, no scents or sounds anywhere. He wasn’t even greeted by Keigo’s puppy as he checked the empty kitchen, which most probably meant her master was still in bed.

He paused at the bedroom door, then finally peeked inside. The lights were off, but he could still see the unmoving heap under the sheets, the puppy curled up at the foot of the bed. Genichirou made his way to the side of the bed, reaching for what he assumed was a shoulder.

“Keigo?” He waited a moment for a response. “Keigo, how are you feeling?”

There was another moment of silence, but then, he got a muffled answer. “Awful.”

“Right.” Genichirou frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Awful how, exactly?”

Keigo stirred a bit, moving until his head peeked out from under the sheets. He didn’t look at Genichirou, though, eyes closed tight. “…Everything feels wrong.”

“I see.” He reached over to brush a lock of hair from Keigo’s face. It had been a while since he had witnessed a day quite this bad, but they did happen from time to time. “What can I do?”

“I’m going to assume that you wouldn’t agree to carving away half my body?”

“I’m afraid not. I could make you some tea, though.” Genichirou ran his hand through Keigo’s hair. “Feeling like breakfast?”

“No.” Keigo sighed. “But… tea would be good.”

“Right.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Keigo’s forehead. “And later, maybe we could find something to distract you? A movie, perhaps?”

“No promises.” With that, Keigo burrowed under the sheets again like a particularly morose little mouse. Definitely a bad day.

The water boiled while Genichirou was making himself a light breakfast, so he gathered his food, the tea, and some snacks all on a tray before heading to the bedroom. Keigo might not be hungry now, but he might have more appetite later, and Genichirou had no desire to leave his side unnecessarily once they got settled.

The scent of tea seemed to tempt Keigo, as he peeked out from under the covers before Genichirou even spoke. It still took some coaxing from Genichirou to get him to sit up against the headboard, and even then he kept the blankets wrapped up around him. Genichirou climbed on the bed next to him, then carefully handed Keigo his tea. He wasn’t terribly surprised to find Keigo leaning against him, slowly sipping at his tea.

Genichirou ate his breakfast in silence, figuring that Keigo needed the company more than he needed conversation. As he finally set his now empty plate on the nightstand, though, he glanced at his boyfriend. “…You want to talk?”

“It’s nothing you haven’t heard a thousand times before.” Keigo sighed, his head falling on Genichirou’s shoulder. “I’ve been feeling wretched for a few days, and now I woke up feeling… well. Wrong.”

“Let me guess. You felt like clawing off all the parts that feel wrong.” He’d heard this often enough. “I hope you managed to resist the urge.”

“Barely.” Keigo paused. “Well. There might be a couple of scratches.”

“We can deal with a couple.” Genichirou hummed to himself in thought. “May I see?”

“I’d… rather not.” Keigo sighed, turning his face into Genichirou’s shoulder. “It’s nothing bad, I promise you. I’m not sure if they’re even visible anymore.”

“If you say so.” He frowned but nodded, drawing Keigo a little closer. “I trust you would tell me if you needed treatment.”

“I would.” Keigo leaned into him. “I don’t want to be seen right now, but I still wouldn’t try to hide actual injuries from you.”

“Thank you. I know you are hurting right now, but I’d rather find ways to distract you than allow you to be in even more pain.” Genichirou pressed a kiss to Keigo’s hair. “I think we have a new French movie queued. Feel like explaining everything I miss in the subtitles?”

“As tempting as that is, I don’t think I can handle too much thinking right now.” Keigo heaved a sigh. “Something less demanding, maybe?”

“I’m sure we can find some cute kids’ anime or something.”

“As long as it’s not magical girls.” However, Keigo settled against the headboard as Genichirou moved to get the remote, so he was probably feeling slightly less awful, now.

Genichirou wasn’t sure how many episodes they ended up watching of a rather brainless series about little kids playing baseball, but it must have been quite a few, since Keigo actually agreed to get out of bed when Genichirou suggested lunch. He stayed wrapped up in his blanket, still, but Genichirou was going to take any small steps. There had been days before when Keigo wouldn’t leave the bed at all.

Keigo picked his way through the meal, but at least he ate something. By the time they were more or less done, though, Keigo sighed.

“…Sorry I haven’t been very good company today. It’s rare enough that we both have nothing going on all day, and I’m ruining it.”

“I disagree.” Genichirou shook his head as he gathered up the dishes to take them to the sink. “I have enjoyed my time with you this morning. We rarely take the time to just be close to each other.”

“All the more reason why it would have been better if I wasn’t so miserable.” Keigo made a face.

“Well, it’s not like there was any chance that I would leave you alone in such a state.” Genichirou ran a hand through Keigo’s hair. “I’m just happy to be near you, and maybe distract you from your worries a bit. The only thing I feel bad about is that I can’t help you more.”

“It’s not your fault that I’m basically broken.” Keigo gave him a rather morose glance. “I have no choice but to deal with all this bullshit. I can’t understand why you would want to involve yourself in this mess when you actually have a choice.”

“I would have thought that is obvious.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows.

“Enlighten me, then.” Any other time he might have accused Keigo of fishing for compliments, but right now, he seemed rather genuine. Good thing Genichirou had his answer ready.

“I love you.” He didn’t say it very often, but days like this were when Keigo needed it the most. “I love you, because you are smart, beautiful, talented, and confident. You are an amazing man, and I’m fortunate to be able to call you my boyfriend.”

The smile Keigo gave him was slightly bitter. “Even when I’m basically breaking apart because I can’t feel comfortable in my own skin?”

“Especially then. That just proves how strong you are, to deal with that crap all the time and still be as brave and confident as you are.” Genichirou leaned down for a brief kiss. “You know I’m not good with words, so I can’t truly explain how I feel. But trust me, I’m not going anywhere. No matter how many bad days there may be, I’ll be right here to help you through, even if all I can do is take care of my beautiful boyfriend.”

“You’re impossible.” Keigo sighed, but his lips were curling at least a little. “In that case, can I convince you to leave the dirty dishes for the moment and cuddle me some more?”

“Believe me, that will not take much convincing.” Genichirou smiled a little. “Just let me stock up on snacks and drinks so we don’t have to leave the bed too much.”

“You’re far too responsible.” And yet, Keigo was offering him a faint smile. If an afternoon of cuddles and anime could get him through the dysphoria, Genichirou was all too happy to help.

And if it didn’t, well, Genichirou was also going to be there tomorrow.


End file.
